


More Than Frenemies

by Holly_Bee



Category: Roseanne
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: Darlene realizes she's much less interested in her boyfriend than in her biggest enemy.





	More Than Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

"Darlene! David!" Roseanne Conner's distinctive voice carried up the short flight of stairs that led to her daughter's bedroom. "I told you guys not to be up in that room alone when I'm not home! Now get your butts down here!"

"Shit," Darlene Conner said, glancing at her boyfriend as she pulled her black turtleneck on over her wild hair. "I can't get grounded now, we have that convention tomorrow."

"Relax, Darlene, it's not like we were doing anything...as usual," David barely mumbled the last part.

Darlene ignored her boyfriend's usual whining. "Yeah, but the Big R doesn't know that, and she'd never believe it anyway."

 _It is pretty unbelievable_ , David thought resentfully. _I mean, we've been together for eight months_! It's not like Darlene was a prude. So what was stopping her? Whatever, it didn't matter because David would never break up with Darlene—he worshipped her. And no matter what anyone said, theirs was a relationship based on equality. Darlene just liked to be in control, that's all, David was _not_ her bitch! Well, not all the time.

Darlene layered a long red flannel over her turtleneck and ripped jeans, and then lumbered down the stairs and into the living room, with David following. Roseanne was waiting for them with her arms crossed, lips pursed in anger, and her husband Dan standing behind her for backup.

"Okay, kids. No one's gonna get pregnant in my house. David, go home." She waited for the front door to close behind David on his way out before continuing, "Darlene, you're grounded for two weeks. David is not allowed here during that time. We'll see how these two weeks go, and then after that we _might_ let you two see each other again. Now get up to your room, and I don't want to see your face until it's time for you to come set the table."

Furious, Darlene stomped up the stairs and screamed "This isn't over!" before slamming the door to her room as hard as she could. Then she flung herself onto her bed, and seethed. How dare her mom treat her like a criminal? How dare she just _assume_ that Darlene had done something wrong? Okay, so technically having her boyfriend in her room when her parents weren't home was doing something wrong, at least according to them. But Darlene really didn't think it was a problem because she knew nothing would happen. She just wasn't interested in that—even making out she could take or leave.

As she sat and seethed, she heard a knock on the front door, but refused to go see who it was. She heard her mother open it and greet someone, and then she heard a familiar voice answering. _Molly Tilden_. Ugh, could this day get any worse? "Darleeene!" Her mother's voice carried up the stairs once more. "Molly's here! She says you two are supposed to work on a project together!" Apparently it could get worse. Darlene had forgotten about the social studies essay they were supposed to write together. Reluctantly she clomped down the stairs to meet her fate, giving Roseanne a glare as she passed. Molly stood in the living room, wearing a white fringe leather jacket, and purple leggings like your typical preppy bitch, and clutching some school books to her chest. Her hair was perfectly feathered and she was wearing her trademark smirk. Darlene was not particularly tall, but she towered over tiny Molly.

"Sleep in, Darlene? You certainly look like you're wearing pajamas. Or did you forget that we agreed to work today?"

"Sorry, Molly, but hanging out with you and doing schoolwork are two of my least favourite things—so can you blame me?" Abruptly Darlene turned around headed back up the stairs. "But if you insist on being here, midget, than come on."

Before heading up herself, Molly asked, "Is David here?" Darlene turned around. "No. I told him never to be here when you're around." Molly contorted her face into an exaggerated pout. "Too bad." Darlene rolled her eyes.

*

After working for an hour, the two girls agreed to take a break. Molly stood up off the bed and stretched, the fabric of her sweater rising up to the edge of her ribcage.

"So, what is it about me that makes you so uncomfortable?" she asked coyly.

"Molly, what are you talking about." Darlene demanded irritably.

"Well, you never seem to want me around...and it can't be because you don't like my charming personality," she grinned. "So it must be because I make you uncomfortable."

"I don't like you because you're a manipulative, conniving, annoying boyfriend-stealer."

"Now, now, I never stole David—just tried to. It was more difficult than it should've been."

"Uh, yeah, well, that's because he loves me. We love each other."

"I know you were jealous that night you saw us kissing."

"Whatever. I thought my boyfriend was cheating on me with some tramp, what do you expect?"

Darlene could vividly remember the night she walked in the front door to find her boyfriend kissing some strange girl. She was clearly a slut; her back was arched suggestively, her short skirt rode up, and she kissed with more enthusiasm than Darlene herself had ever been able to muster. Darlene had watched helplessly, and she had been jealous, yes. David was _hers_. He did everything she told him to do! But she hadn't wanted to admit that she had been kind of jealous of him as well. That he got to have this new experience with someone else, while she was stuck being faithful in a rather lackluster relationship.

Molly looked at Darlene's face as she was deep in thought, and then spoke. "You don't hate me as much as you pretend to, Darlene. And I don't hate you, except for when you're so freaking annoying." Molly looked at Darlene, in her ratty layers with her wild hair flying every way, and an expression of lazy insolence on her face. Darlene stared back at Molly, taking in her smug expression and tiny, perky body.

Suddenly she dove on top of her, pulling her into a rough kiss. She heard Molly's small intake of surprise, and desire tugged in her abdomen, much stronger than she'd ever felt before. She kissed her deeper, and was pleased to find Molly being quite co-operative. She began taking Molly's clothes off, while Molly unzipped her pants just as quickly. Suddenly, she heard her door opening, and looked up to see her mother standing here, as she observed the two nearly naked girls. And somehow Darlene knew that she'd be grounded for a whole lot more than two weeks.


End file.
